The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a tamper-resistant, tamper-evident container for collectable items which includes an optical element for viewing the collectable items contained therein from the side.
Containers, such as coin holders, stamp holders, and cases for jewels, gems or jewelry, are used by numismatists, collectors, investors and the like to protect, store, and display their coins, stamps and other collectable items.
There has been an increasing interest in the preservation, display and protection of various collectable items. Existing containers, however, are not entirely suitable for some collectors, for example numismatists. Typically, two-piece plastic holders are known which snap together to hold a coin in a transparent, recessed center portion which is molded into the holder. The pieces may simply be snapped apart and the coin removed to permit direct, physical inspection. While suitable for preservation and display, a drawback of this type of holder is that direct inspection of all coin surfaces may require removal of the coin, and undesirable manipulation of the coin by hand.
The increasing value and desirability of coins as investments has engendered growing interest in the protection of valuable coins, as well as in the accurate grading and authentication of coins. Grading services have, accordingly, entered the marketplace with coin holders of various designs which also include grading information. These holders are designed to permanently retain coins, along with corresponding grading information for that coin, thus providing a means of assuring future owners that the coins in the holders are of the indicated grades. Similarly, a need exists for grading, value, authentication, or other information to accompany containers used for stamps., jewels, gemstones and other collectable items.
Concerns have arisen with the possibilities for fraud through undetected access to such containers, which would allow the coins, stamps, and the like to be switched or the information contained in grading, value, authentication or other certificates to be altered. Similarly, concerns exist with wholesale counterfeiting of such containers and certificates.
To this end, known coin holders used by some grading services contain holograms of symbols or logos in an attempt to insure authenticity of the product. Such holders are made of hard plastic and have sealed edges for security. A functional disadvantage of such designs is that they do not allow direct viewing of the coin's surfaces, and scratches and defects in the transparent coin holder can often be misinterpreted as imperfections in the subject coin. Further, in coin holders of this type, the rim of the coin cannot be clearly viewed or evaluated.
Because of the significant impact grading has upon the value of coins, stamps, jewels and other collectable items, and the possibilities for fraud, the need remains for improved, secure containers which, nonetheless, permit display and complete inspection of the item therein. Complete inspection includes the possibility of direct and unobstructed viewing the surfaces, as well as a clear view of the edge of the item.